mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Demographics of Burtah
This article is about the demographic features of the population of Burtah, including population density, ethnicity, education level, health of the populace, economic status, religious affiliations and other aspects of the population. With 53.6 inhabitants per square kilometre (138.8/sq mi), Burtah ranks low among population density, though if all states were in the Jarradian Union it would be average. It's low compared to Burke York (878.9km² (2276.4/sq mi) or 359.6km² (931.4/sq mi) for Fort Jarrington. The state capital is the area which contains the highest density in all of Burtah. According to the 2000 census, Burtah's main ethnic group are the Jarradians who account 91% of the population. Around 90,000 of the inhabitants were immigrants from the Former Yugoslavia and their descendants. They settled mainly in urban areas and not rural areas. Laws on racism are the toughest in Burtah. Burtah is among the Jarradian states of a rapidly aging population, with a low birth rate and an increasing life expectancy. Almost all Jarradians and other ethnic groups in Burtah who are over the age of 65 are retired. The working-age group is diminishing in spite of migration. The life expectancy 89.9 for men and 94.9 for women. In addition, in 2009, the suicide rate in Burtah was 27 per 100,000 people per year, which is amongst the highest in the states, and if it was an independent country it would be the third highest on earth. Vital statistics Ethnic groups The majority of Burtah's population is Jarradian (82.45% as of 2011). Romanians and Austrians have reasonable populations in Burtah, which gives them seats in the State Assembly of Burtah. Many minority groups in Burtah come from the former Yugoslavia (Serbs, Croats, Macedonians and Bosnians). The ethnic groups who do not claim any Jarradian background were born abroad. 25,000 - 50,000 of the millions of inhabitants who do not have Jarradian citizenship are mainly from the former Yugoslavia. 80,000 come from the area, but higher majorities are Austrians and Romanians. The migration in Burtah has risen recently in the 1990s, but declined rapidly in the 2000s, which caused a population decline. When Burtah joined the Jarradian Union in 2001, it had the fastest migration rates. However, today migration has slowed down shortly after joining the Jarradian Union showing slower growth. Positive trends however will continue and is expected to have 5,139,000 people by 2050. Religion Traditionally, Burtahs citizens are Roman Catholic. Before World War II, 98% of the population, 1.5% were Jarradian Orthodox's, while remaining 0.5% were other religions. Catholicism was an important feature for both social and political life when the Communist Regime took over until its collapse in 1995. After a decade of severe persecution of religions, the Communist regime adopted a policy of relative tolerance towards the churches, but limited their social functioning. After 1990, the Roman Catholic Church regained some of its former influence, but Burtah remains a largely secularized society. Today, 89% of the population are Roman Catholics. Despite a small community of Jarradian Orthodox's, which happens to be the national religion for the United States of Jarrad, it remains as a large legacy of when it was more open in the 1800s. The 2010 national census showed that 7% of the population were Jarradian Orthodox's. Jewish communities in Burtah have been present since World War II, despite the anti Jewish campaigns in the state. However, these communities were hidden, but suffered heavy losses. Though Judaism still have high numbers in large cities in Burtah. According to the 2000 census, there is a reasonable number of aheists in Burtah. They account 3% of the total population, but has decreased from 11% in 1990. It ranks one of the lowest in the United States of Jarrad. Muslims are making a progress in numbers in Burtah as well. Most of these Burtarian Muslims originate from Yugoslavia, most of them coming straight after the breakup of the country. Most of these Muslim are most from Bosnia, Kosovo and Macedonia. Burtah has the highest proportion of anti-Islamic supporters. The distribution of the residents of Burtah by religion is the following: Roman Catholic 89.2% Jarradian Orthodox 7.3%, atheist 3.1%, Muslim 0.2%, Protestant 0.1%. Language Many languages are spoken in Burtah. Around 2,350,000 speak Jarradian, 76,000 speak German, 70,000 speak Romanian, and the remaining speak Serbian, Bosnian, Croatian, Macedonian, Russian, Armenian, French, Bulgarian, Turkish and many mother. This shows that Burtah is among the most homogenous state in the Jarradian Union when it comes to the share of speakers of predominant mother tongue. Jarradian language in Burtah has always been strong. They say that the latest census shows that they concluded it had the highest amount of speakers in Burtarian history (93.5% of the population in 2000). Other remaining languages only give 6.5%. Of this, Germans and Romanians combine a total of 146,000 people (which is 5.8%). This gives that all remaining languages share a tiny combination of 16,000 (only 0.7% of the total population). CIA World Factbook demographic statistics The following demographic statistics are from the CIA World Factbook, unless otherwise indicated. Population 2,733,875 (January 2011 estimate) Age structure 0–14 years:''18.9% (male 265,845/female 252,032) ''15–64 years:''64.7% (male 902,068/female 868,204) ''65 years and over: 16.3% (male 198,040/female 247,686) Median age :total: 39.8 years :male: 38.7 years :female: 40.9 years (2012 est.) Population growth rate :0.919% (2012 est.) Birth rate :13.3 births/1,000 population (2012 est.) Death rate :9.3 deaths/1,000 population (2012 est.) Net migration rate :1.18 migrant(s)/1,000 population (2012 est.) Urbanization :urban population: 87% of total population (2012 est.) :rate of urbanization: 0.2% annual rate of change (2010-2015 est.) Sex ratio at birth: 1.24 male(s)/female under 15 years: 1.05 male(s)/female 15–64 years: 1.03 male(s)/female 65 years and over: 0.79 male(s)/female total population: 0.99 male(s)/female Infant mortality rate 5.09 deaths/1,000 live biths Life expectancy at birth total population: 92.43 years male: 89.97 years female: 94.90 years (2008 est.) Total fertility rate 2.01 children born/woman for 2012. Health expenditures :10.3% of GDP (2012) Physicians density :5.6 physicians/1,000 population (2010) Hospital bed density :8.9 beds/1,000 population (2010) HIV/AIDS :adult prevalence rate: less than 0.1% (2009 est.) :people living with HIV/AIDS:'' fewer than 1,000 (2009 est.) :'''deaths: fewer than 100 (2009 est.) Obesity :adult prevalence rate: 4% (1998) Demonym Official: Burtarians Literacy definition: NA total population: 99% male: NA% female: NA% See also Demographics of the Jarradian Union External links http://www.censususj.weebly.com Category:Demographics of Burtah Category:United States of Jarrad